


Ch 4: Never Get Enough

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Magic Fingers, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch





	Ch 4: Never Get Enough

Cordelia made her way to the greenhouse, she knew she would most likely find Misty there. She didn’t know what she was going to say to her, but she couldn’t just brush this off.

Misty was busy with her plants when she heard someone stepping into the greenhouse, she looked and of course it was Miss Cordelia. Misty didn’t want to see her right now, but Miss Cordelia was walking over to her.

Misty kept her attention on her plants, Cordelia was now only a few feet away from her. “Misty, I think we should talk about what happened.” Misty wouldn’t look at her. Cordelia felt like Misty was ignoring her, so she continued, “Look, sex is a part of life. Hank and I am married. It is unfortunate that you walked in on us, and its embarrassing for all of us involved.”

Misty finally looked at her. “Miss Cordelia, stop. Don’t worry about it.” Misty’s voice came out harsher than she expected.

“Are you mad at me?” Cordelia was looking at her with hurt in her eyes.

“You deserve better than him Delia, I just wish you’d realize that.” Misty looked back don at her plants.

“I know you don’t understand, but I think things will be different this time. Hank seems remorseful for his actions and I want to forgive him.” Cordelia’s eyes were starting to tear up.

“It’s an act Miss Cordelia. He didn’t just cheat on you, he’s treated you like garbage, like you’re nothing but his dutiful wife who should serve his every whim, at least since I’ve known y’all anyway.”  Misty regretted saying it as soon as it left her mouth, but she couldn’t stand back and watch this anymore. She looked up at Cordelia and saw a single tear flow down her cheek.

 Cordelia wiped her tear away with her hand and turned to leave.

“Wait Miss Cordelia, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…” But Cordelia kept walking.

Misty was alone in the greenhouse again, left to feel shitty about what she’d just said. She couldn’t believe she had just talked to Miss Cordelia like that.

Cordelia went back to her office and cried.

 

 

Later that evening Hank came back from running errands, Zoe, Madison, and Queenie were back from shopping, Misty was done in the greenhouse, and Cordelia had all of her work done for the day. They all gathered around in the living room in their pajamas to relax, watch TV, and spend some quality time together. Misty and Cordelia hadn’t seen each other since the greenhouse incidence so things felt tense between them, so Cordelia sat on the couch with Hank, while Misty sat in the chair farthest away from them. Zoe, Queenie, and Madison sat in recliners that were directly across from the couch.

Zoe turned on a Nicolas Sparks movie.

It was cold in the room, so Queenie went and got some blankets. Everyone covered up. Cordelia and Hank shared a blanket. Hank laid his legs up onto the couch, Cordelia got situated between his legs. leaned back into his chest and spread a blanket across them.

Queenie and Madison started chit-chatting and Zoe said, “Hush, you guys, I want to watch this.”

“It’s not that good of a movie, bitch,” Madison said, her and Queenie lowered their voices but kept whispering. Zoe turned the volume up.

Hank placed his hands on each side of Cordelia’s lower stomach and softly caressed her skin through the blanket and her t-shirt she used as a pajama top. Cordelia like the soft touch but she glanced back to here Misty was sitting. She saw Misty staring at her, and Misty quickly looked away and turned her attention to the TV. Cordelia did the same.

Hank’s hands still rubbed her softly. Cordelia relaxed against his chest.

Hank’s mind went to the great sex he had had with Cordelia earlier that day and the day before. He could feel himself get hard. Then, he realized Cordelia hadn’t gotten off earlier after they had been interrupted. He decided he would do something about it if Cordelia would let him.

He took his hand that was closest to the back of the couch and put it under the blanket. He placed his hand on Cordelia’s side. He slowly let his hand trail down until it touched the waistband of her pajama pants. Cordelia was watching the movie, she didn’t seem to notice what he wanted to do.

He pushed his fingertips underneath her waistband and stopped there. He wanted to make sure she wanted him to before he continued.

Cordelia shot him a glance but didn’t say anything she just turned back to the TV. She could feel his boner against her back. Hank smiled to himself, she was going to let him do it.

She pulled her leg up that was closest to the girls and planted her foot on the couch. The blanket was still on top of them, so now the girls’ view of what was about to happen was obscured.

Cordelia looked around the room to see that none of the girls’ attention was on them anyway. Then, she looked back at the TV and acted like she was watching the movie. She felt hand slowly push his hand down so that now his whole hand was now inside her pajama pants and underwear.

His hand trailed down the top of her pussy and she bit her bottom lip as his finger lightly passed over her clit. He only did it once and stilled his hand to see if Cordelia would be able to stay quiet. She didn’t make a sound, so he moved his finger and lightly placed it on her clit. He rubbed his finger there several times very slowly. He didn’t want to put too much pressure there yet, so he trailed his hand down toward her entrance.

Cordelia hadn’t expected Hank to try this while they were in the same room as everyone else. She knew this was inappropriate especially considering that she is in a teacher role to the girls. _Should I really allow this to happen?_ She thought. She had been super stressed over the whole Misty ordeal and she was so sexually drawn to Hank that she decided to let him do whatever he wanted. She just hoped she could act natural.

Hank slipped the tip of his index finger inside her and waited so she could better control her actions. He didn’t need to shove inside her and cause her to verbally react, that would just out them.

She didn’t make a sound, but she bit her lip again, so she could hold back any sounds that may want to escape. She felt his finger start sliding more into her and her eyelids fluttered at the feeling.

Hank’s finger was fully inside her and he just held it there and gave her time to adjust. He knew how loud she could get so he had to start out slow. He pulled his finger out a little bit and pushed it back in a few times.

Cordelia kept biting her lip to hold in a whimper, her eyelids fluttered again. She hadn’t had anything sexual on her mind when she had come into the room, but Hank knew how to work her and make her crave his touch. Her and Hank had always had such strong sexual chemistry and were so compatible in that way. He was the best she’d ever had.

He kept slowly pushing his finger in and out, and when he saw that she could hold her composure he added a second finger. Cordelia leaned her head back against his chest.

He moved his fingers in and out. Then, he started curling them upward with every thrust in. He felt Cordelia’s back push into him a little more. Cordelia curled her toes, she could feel the heat in her lower stomach start to build. She was getting really wet.

Hank kept slowly pushing his fingers in and out. He could tell she was getting wetter. He decided to pull his thumb up and place it on top of her clit. He started stroking it while continuing with his fingers.

He was rubbing circles on her clit. Cordelia is the witch, but his fingers were like magic on her. She licked her lip at the thought and the feeling of him.

The pace of his fingers stayed the same, a continuous slow rhythm. But the circles on her clit became faster and tighter. It felt really really good. She tensed the muscles in her legs. He was building her orgasm up slowly.

He kept playing with her clit and his fingers went back in and curled upward. He had hit her g-spot and he felt her shoulders and back stiffen against him. He could tell she was about to have an orgasm. He continued his movements along with squeezing her side with his other hand. This was turning him on too.

He never let up on her. Cordelia knew she was about to cum so she kept her head leaned back on him and bit her lip. He kept going. _Oh my God_. The circles on her clit became even faster.

Cordelia pressed herself into him even more. Her walls started clenching around his fingers. This felt amazing, but she had to stay quiet. She could feel her eyes start to roll to the back of her head, so she closed them.   _AMAZING!_ The only word that went through her mind as her walls kept clenching around him. She bit her lip even harder.

Hank felt her orgasm and he smirked to himself. He was glad he had the ability to set her off like this and her allowing him to play with her like this while they were in a room with other people was incredibly sexy to him.

He was surprised she was able to stay quiet because he could feel her cum _hard._ Cordelia started to come down from her orgasm and she started to relax a little. She felt Hank’s motions on her clit stop and his fingers start to leave her body. Then, _Ah,_ he pushed them back into her one last time.

He withdrew his fingers fully this time and she relaxed. Her release was sweet. She glanced around the room again and she was relieved that none of the girls seemed to notice anything. Hank slowly pulled his hand out of her underwear and pants and placed it on her side. He rubbed his wet hand against the under side of the blanket. They laid there together on the couch for the remainder of the movie. Within twenty minutes the movie went off and Zoe turned the TV off.

Madison said, “Who wants to play Truth or Dare.” When no one answered her she said, “Come on, I’ve got booze, don’t be a bunch of boring bitches.” None of the other girls seemed interested but Madison kept on until Zoe, Queenie, and Misty agreed to play. They all stood up to head to Madison and Zoe’s room.

“Cordelia, you comin’,” asked Queenie.  

“Yeah, come on, it’ll be fun,” Zoe said.

Misty didn’t say anything. Cordelia slowly sat up and glanced at Hank. Maybe she would have a chance to straighten everything out with Misty. But her underwear was soaked, she needed to go change them first.

“Sure girls. I’ll be there in a minute, I have to go to the restroom.”


End file.
